


Times Like These

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Alpha!Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Now with more porn, Omega!Liam, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you should get out of here,” Niall whispers, leaning into Liam; so close his nose is shoved into Liam’s neck as he talks.</p><p>“Oh,” Liam mumbles, feeling himself get slick and wet, his cock swelling up as Niall noses along his neck. “Fuck.”</p><p>“You want me to stay with you?” Niall asks, dragging himself away from Liam. His eyes are dark, blown wide as he stares hungrily at Liam. “Just until we get to the hotel?”</p><p>Liam nods, feeling an urge to just let Niall fuck him. Right there. He almost whines, but manages to stop the noise by biting his bottom lip. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=114090#t114090)  
> on 1dkink2015: Round 1  
> 

Liam doesn't look like the stereotype of an omega. He’s not small and frail like people thinks all omegas are. It’s good thing he doesn’t, though. That way he can get away with people thinking he’s a beta.

Every time someone mistakes him for a beta, Liam can breathe properly again. He’s always silently begging people not to notice, knowing that everyone will think less of him.

If they would find out the truth about him.

Some still see omegas as something that’s only meant to be fucked, knotted until they whine and beg for more.

Liam’s more than that, even if he does want someone to knot him. Someday.

Liam doesn’t imagine he would get very far in the competition if the judges knew. With how few male omegas that exist, it wasn’t too hard to get through the system, nobody even doubted him when he made a circle around the word ‘beta’ when he registered.

He’s on suppressants, has been since his first heat. So, his budding heat shouldn’t be more than he can handle himself, hopefully without anyone noticing. If he has to, he’ll say he has a fever, hide away in his room for a few days.

He’s a sweaty mess those days, even with the suppressants, only able to think about fucked hard and deep when he gets himself off. But he’s always alone, even at seventeen he’s never had someone help him through his heat.

It’s not until he’s placed in a room with an alpha; he doubts his decision to lie. Only being near Niall, he can feel himself starting to sweat, and he’s not supposed to be in heat for at least one more week.

Niall looks at him, his eyes following Liam around in the small room they are sharing. “So, you smell different,” Niall says, after what feels like an eternity.

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, thinking of a reason for that. One not him being an omega. “I’ve only got one kidney?”

“You smell different if you only have one kidney?” Niall asks, looking puzzled.

Liam just shrugs.

– – –

It comes out – the truth about him not being a beta – when they’re at Harry’s, those first days after they formed the band. For real. Liam’s got no idea how he could have been so stupid,  forgetting his pills in the bathroom.

“What’s this?” Harry asks, having taken them with him to the living room where the rest of them are watching telly.

“Oh,” Liam breathes out, his cheeks getting flushed. He avoids looking at them, choosing to stare at his own hands, as he says. “That’s mine.”

“Because of your kidney?” Niall asks, looking up from his sandwich. He’s got a wrinkle between his eyebrows, and he looks worried.

It makes him feel warm and squirmy, how much Niall seems to care. He’s getting really flustered, thinking about it.

Even with them all staring at him.

“No,” Liam says slowly. “It’s my suppressants, because of me being an omega.”

“What?” Louis asks. “But you’re a beta, like the rest of us. Well, except for our own little alpha.”

“No, I’m not,” Liam admits, not able to look away from Niall; who’s staring right back at him, his sandwich forgotten in his hand. “I lied. Thought it would make things easier.”

“What’s it like then?” Harry asks, looking curious.

“What do you mean?” Liam asks, feeling confused.

He wants run away to his room, and hide underneath his bed. But he wants to go into the room Niall shares with Louis even more, and curl up underneath his sheets, the smell of him comforting to Liam.

But that wouldn’t make any of them forget about him being different than the rest of them.

“What’s it like, with the heat and everything?” Harry asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like.”

“Er,” Liam says, blushing so hard his cheeks feel like they are burning. “I don’t… I wouldn’t know, really. I’ve been on those since my first heat, and the first one never as intense.”

“You don’t have to talk about this,” Zayn says gently. “If you don’t want to. We won’t bother you, I promise.”

In a way, it feels good that the secret is out. That way he can be himself around them, and even if Louis still scares him sometimes – he’s so intense and sharp – he wants to make this band work.

Liam needs it to work out.

– – –

When Liam’s about to turn twenty-one, nothing ever has happened between him and Niall, and Liam isn’t sure how he feels about it.

It’s nice of Niall to keep his distance when Liam’s about to go into heat – and Niall always does notice, widening his eyes and leaning in to smell Liam before he walks off to his room.

Liam blushed so hard, the first the he realised why Niall always closed his door after himself. Just thinking about Niall touching himself, because of how he smells – sweeter than normal – it’s almost too much.

It has started to send Liam into heat faster, and every time he gets one, it seems more intense than the last one.

He wonders if it is because of him having Niall close, almost all the time. If Niall is affecting his hormones so much because of how Liam has started to think of Niall as his alpha.

They are on tour somewhere in america, strangely enough Liam can't remember where exactly, and Liam’s warm and sweaty after the show. It’s almost as if he’s feverish, sweat trickling down his neck as he gulps down a bottle of water in one go.

“I think you should get out of here,” Niall whispers, leaning into Liam; so close his nose is shoved into Liam’s neck as he talks.

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, feeling himself get slick and wet, his cock swelling up as Niall noses along his neck. “Fuck.”

“You want me to stay with you?” Niall asks, dragging himself away from Liam. His eyes are dark, blown wide as he stares hungrily at Liam. “Just until we get to the hotel?”

Liam nods, feeling an urge to just let Niall fuck him. Right there. He almost whines, but manages to stop the noise by biting his bottom lip. Hard.

“Fuck,” Niall says. He reaches out to stroke his fingers through Liam’s hair, making him whine and close his eyes. He’s not able to stop it this time. “It’s a bad one, isn’t it?”

Liam just nods, and lets Niall lead him out of there. If Niall says anything to the rest of the boys, he doesn’t notice it.

– – –

Niall tries to leave him, when he’s in his own hotel room.

Liam can’t let him. Not when he’s spent the whole ride back almost all the way in Niall’s lap, feeling Niall shift restlessly underneath him as he touched him wherever he could reach.

Niall must have been able to feel how Liam’s soaked through his trousers, wetting Niall’s lap with his slick as he grinded down on his lap.

He doesn’t want Niall to leave. He wants Niall to push him into the bed, feel his knot swell up inside of his arse, locking them together.

“No, don’t go,” says Liam, refusing to let go of Niall’s writs, his nails probably digging into Niall’s skin so hard he’s holding on.

“We shouldn’t,” Niall says, looking like he wants nothing more than to stay.

“Please,” Liam begs, as he lets go of Niall only to drag his own t-shirt off. His skin feels like it’s on fire, he can’t stand being in his clothes for one more second. Without thinking he pushes his trousers down, too. There’s not an ounce of shame in his body, as he takes everything of in front of Niall. “I don’t want to do this alone.”

Niall’s eyes are slowly traveling down his body, taking in how flushed his skin is. How hard his cock is already, leaking wet at the tip. Liam wants to turn around, bend over until Niall can see just how wet he’s made him.

He just waits, though. His hands twitch with need to reach out and touch Niall, but he lets Niall look at him as long as he wants to.

“I can’t knot you,” says Niall, sounding rough. He walks Liam backward until his knees hit the edge of the bed, climbing up the bed to sit beside him.

Still not touching him, just looking.

Liam groans, just hearing Niall talk about his knot; his muddy brain not registering that Niall says he won’t do it. That he won't fuck Liam. The bed underneath him is soft, almost cold against his feverish hot skin, but he would feel much better if Niall was touching him.

"Please," Liam pleads.

"What do you want?" Niall asks as he starts to remove his own shirt. His skin is a soft pink, especially his cheeks and chest, and Liam wants to taste that skin.

"I want you to fuck me," says Liam, using the little strength he's got to pull Niall down on top of him.

Niall laughs, moving around until he's lying in between Liam's spread legs. His trousers is rough, almost painful against Liam's cock as he tries to grind himself against Niall.

"Hush now," Niall murmurs, and it's first then Liam realises he's making needy, desperate noises in the back of his throat. But Niall’s cock is hard against his, so Liam knows it’s not just him who’s feeling it.

Niall’s probably as affected as he is.

He’s still making sounds, not being able to stop, not even wanting to, but they’re muffled by Niall’s lips. He feels shivery all over, when Niall fucks his tongue deep into his mouth, kissing him over and over.

It’s not helping, though. The fire in his veins is as hot, if not even hotter and the sheets underneath him is wet and sticky.

He needs something more.

“Niall,” he mumbles against Niall’s lips, his fingers digging in a bit harder where he’s holding onto Niall’s hips, wanting his attention.

“You’re so lovely, Li,” Niall says, pulling away so he can gaze down at Liam. “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

“Please,” Liam murmurs, closing his eyes as Niall starts to trail kisses down his neck.

Niall spends a long time marking his skin up, sucking and biting marks into the sensitive skin on his neck and chest. He then rubs his thumb over Liam’s peaked nipple as he blows hot air on the mark he’s created.

Liam knows he’ll be able to see the marks for days, and it makes him feel warm, just thinking about being able to remember Niall by them later.

He wants to be able to see Niall now, too. So, he blinks his eyes open, feeling like he’s in a haze as he gazes down on Niall.

Liam tries to push himself closer to Niall’s hot mouth, but his limbs feel soft and loose. Instead, he just lies there and lets Niall put one mark on him after another. Once Niall’s worked his way down to Liam’s cock, he looks up at Liam, their eyes locked as he licks one long stripe from Liam’s balls, all the way up to the tip.

Niall sucks the head of Liam’s cock into his mouth, his tongue licks away the precome pooling at the tip, letting out a muffled groan. Liam keens, his hips jumping underneath Niall’s hands; probably leaving marks on his hips, too.

Niall sucks him off slowly, holding his hips down as he swirls his tongue around the head. He then lets go of Liam, sitting up to grin down at him; his lips shiny with saliva and precome.

“Just going to take this,” Niall says as he holds up a pillow, looking triumphant.

Liam can’t focus on what Niall says, when he sees that Niall at some point has opened his trousers and pushed them down his hips; his cock an angry red, the base of it wider than on any cock Liam’s seen in real life. He nods anyway, knowing that Niall will do whatever is the best for him.

Niall will take care of him, just like a good alpha.

Liam lifts his hips, allowing Niall to stuff the pillow underneath his lower back.

When his tongue wipes away another bead of precome, two of Niall’s finger pushes into him.They go in easy, him being wet and ready for Niall’s cock. Liam nods, his head feeling fuzzy and his body growing hotter as Niall starts to finger him properly.

Niall finds his prostate, rubbing against it in small circles, Liam cries out and comes; hard and sudden down Niall’s throat. He’s trembling, and his hands pull hard on Niall’s hair, as Niall works him through it.

“Fuck,” Niall mumbles, wiping away some come dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Only managing to make his face wetter, with Liam’s slick covering not only his fingers but most of his hand.

Liam’s not done, doesn’t think he’ll be until he gets to have Niall’s knot in him. He spreads his legs wider, opening them up in hope of Niall understanding what he needs. “Please.”

“Not done yet?” Niall asks, wanking himself off slowly with one hand as he stares down where Liam’s holding himself open.

“No,” says Liam, not being able to stop looking how Niall rubs his thumb over the shiny head of his cock.

Instead on shoving his cock into him – like Liam thought he would do – Niall bends down and licks a wet stripe over his arsehole. Liam moans, blushing when realising that Niall’s going to rim him.

Even with the slick running out of him in a steady pulse.

“Shit,” Liam groans, when Niall presses his tongue deep, starting to fuck him in a maddeningly slow pace.

Niall’s fingers are holding him open, and his mouth is making dirty, slurping noises and he sucks at Liam’s hole before sinking his tongue as deep as he can again. Liam’s sweating and his cock is fully hard once more; laying hard on his stomach, jumping and blurting out precome as Niall does something especially clever with his tongue.

"I want you to fuck me," Liam says, realising that he's grinding his arse against Niall's face. He doesn't stop, even though he's a bit embarrassed he's acting so needy.

Niall stills against him, breathing in harsh pants against Liam's overheated skin for a moment. He then pulls away to say, "You sure it's a good idea? What if we bond?"

Liam's stunned silent by the sight of Niall's face; his cheeks flushed pink and his mouth and chin glistening with a liquid shine. Liam feels another tug of hot need deep in his stomach, knowing he's the reason Niall looks that way.

"Liam?" Niall asks as he takes his hand, squeezing gently to get Liam to pay attention.

"I wouldn't mind if that happened," Liam admits, glad his cheeks must be a hot colour of pink already.

It’s rare to find your mate; but there’s always a chance – or a risk, some would say – that you’ll find that one person that makes something spark inside of you.

After that, you can’t go back, or even think about wanting someone else.

"But," Niall says, seemingly at loss for words. He’s staring to grin, so big his cheeks are dimpling. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Didn't think you wanted me like that," Liam mumbles.

Niall rolls his eyes, looking fond. "How many times have I left to wank? Just because of how the way you look and smell, when you’re in heat."

Liam shrugs, feeling a bit dumb now when he thinks about it. "Will you fuck me then?” he asks, biting his lip.

"You know how good you smell," Niall mumbles, skimming the fingers on his free hand over Liam's hole, dipping in slightly. "I got so confused by you we first met. You smell so sweet, just the candy, and when you had your first heat..." He starts to slide his finger deeper, grinning when Liam squirms, moaning. "I wanted to fuck you there, right in front Harry and Zayn."

"You can fuck me now," Liam complains, holding on hard to Niall's hand as he teases his prostate. He knows he probably would have let Niall fuck him that time, no matter who was watching.

"I could, but this is fun, too" Niall murmurs. But he does start to pull his fingers out, making Liam whine and want to beg him to put them right back in again.

Niall slides up on top of him again, pushing him firmly into the sheets, kissing him as soon as can. Liam whines, and lets Niall push the taste of his own come and slick into his mouth.

He lets out a startled laugh, as Niall rolls them over, his hands coming to rest on Liam's arse as he kisses him once more. Grinding back, he feels Niall's cock, hot as it slides against his skin. He pushes himself up with shaking arms, until he's resting his hands on top of Niall's heart, beating fast and hard.

"Aren't you going to put it in me," Liam says, when Niall just watches him; the hands he’s got on Liam’s arse pushing and pulling him open.

Liam knows his slick is making Niall wet now, too, dripping down Liam's taint. He loves knowing that his smell is all over Niall; it makes him feel like he belongs to Niall. Even though, they're not bonded.

Not yet, at least.

"Or what?" Niall laughs, but he does let go of Liam's arse with one of his hands, probably to keep his cock still for Liam to sink down onto. "Are you going to get one of your toys, let me watch you fuck your pretty little hole."

Liam feels his cheeks get even hotter, but Niall looks very interested in Liam and his toys. So, he just shrugs, and mumbles, "How do you even know that?"

"You're not silent when you fuck yourself with it," Niall teases. "I tried to not touch myself, listening to your moans, but you sounded too great not to."

Liam giggles, not knowing why really; he just feels happy. "You can watch another time," he decides, lifting his hips until he can feel the head of Niall's cock snubbing against his hole.

As he starts to fuck himself down on Niall's cock, he opens his mouth in a silent moan. It's better than any of his toys, hot and throbbing in him.

"Fuck," Niall murmurs, his hips twitching underneath Liam as he sinks that last bit, feeling the knot starting to swell up a bit already.

He's starting to ride Niall, slowly at first, his legs shaking as he lifts himself until it's only the head holding him open. As he sinks down hard, Niall grabs his hips, holding him steady as he pushes his hips up into Liam.

"You're so wet," Niall says, sounding breathless. “I’m gonna stuff you full with my come, make you even wetter. “

Liam whines, rocking himself down harder on Niall. His arse makes wet, sucking noises as he uses Niall’s cock like one of his toys; the head rubbing against his prostate as he bounces on it.

Niall’s hands hold him still, and he’s starting to grind his cock into Liam in small circles. “I don’t want to pop my knot when I’m not in you, so you better stay right there,” he mumbles, groaning as Liam squeezes tight around him, his words making him clench his thighs tightly around Niall’s hips.

“Fuck, fuck,” Liam mumbles. He’s so close, and all of him is wet. Sweat, come and his own slick are making him shiny and slippery all over.

His hands are starting to slip on Niall’s chest, so he leans down, until he can rest his elbows besides Niall’s head, panting into his mouth as Niall presses one open mouthed kiss against his lips.

It takes him by surprise, as Niall groans throatily, and his knot swells. The small pain from Niall’s fingernails digging into his flesh, he can barely feel it. He’s so full, steadily getting more stretched as Niall’s cock twitches hard in him, over and over. It burns, almost overpowering all of his senses, but he loves it.

He’s never been this wet; Niall’s come only adding to the mess.

“Shit,” Liam swears, moaning desperately as he comes again; his cock slapping hard against his own stomach as he spurts in weak streaks between them.

It’s even more intense the first time, his arse fluttering, clutching hard around Niall’s knot. He’s so sensitive, and he’s shivering all over.

Niall strokes his hands up Liam’s back, hushing him when he whines loudly.  His knot has stopped growing, but he’s still coming wet, deep inside of him. “You’re doing do good, can’t believe we could have been doing this for years.”

“I wouldn't have said no,” Liam answers, pressing one soft kiss on the skin right underneath his mouth.

“You wouldn’t have minded me fucking you in that bunk bed we shared?” Niall asks, groaning as Liam shakes his head.

“So,” Liam asks, his sweaty forehead pressed into Niall’s neck. “How long is it going to stay like that?”

“I don’t know,” Niall mumbles, vaguely.

“You don’t know?” Liam asks, feeling confused.

“It’s not like I’ve done this with someone, never been with an omega before,” Niall murmurs, his fingertips skimming his stretched out rim, feeling where they’re still joined. “It will take longer if you keep grinding down on me, but I think thirty minutes. Maybe?”

Liam stops moving, but then he wonders why he should. It feels good, and Niall doesn’t seem to mind.

“You’re lucky I’m more than willing to help out, since you do seem to like this whole getting knotted bit,” Niall murmurs, laughing when Liam huffs. “Not that I’m complaining. Would be bloody stupid of me, since you’re you.”

He’s tired, all of his limbs soft and he can barely keep his eyes open.

They’ll have to see tomorrow when they’re not sticking together – quite literally – if they’re bonded. Liam’s a good feeling about it, though.

The warm feeling in his chest can’t mean anything else.


	2. time and time again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam’s tired of being on the front page of every magazine, just because he happens to be an omega and on top of that pregnant.
> 
> Like it was some sort of scandal, when what he’s got with Niall really was the best thing that’s ever happened to him. The papers are nothing compared to the internet, though. Liam’s seen what people write about him, such nasty things about how he looks.
> 
> That Niall deserves to be with a prettier omega. Someone who’s not him.
> 
> The pregnancy was an accident; the stress of working almost nonstop for five years and touring three making him forget about taking his pills. It’s not like he and Niall ever used condoms, both of them liking it too much when Niall came in him or marked his skin with fat pulses of come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I asked my followers on Tumblr for Niam prompts since I was in the mood for writing Niam. This is the result! 
> 
> (I posted this last night, but realised I wanted it as a chapter to this. So it's easier to find and stuff!)

 Liam’s tired of being on the front page of every, just because he happens to be an omega and on top of that _pregnant_.

 

Like it was some sort of scandal when what he’s got with Niall really was the best thing that’s ever happened to him. The papers are nothing compared to the internet, though. Liam’s seen what people write about him, such nasty things about how he looks.

 

And that Niall deserves to be with a prettier omega. Someone who’s not him.

 

The pregnancy was an accident; the stress of working almost nonstop for almost five years and touring for almost three making him forget about taking his pills. It’s not like he and Niall ever used condoms, both of them liking it too much when Niall came in him or marked his skin with fat pulses of come.

 

But Liam’s so very happy about it anyway. He and Niall are as stable as can be, bonded together like proper mates. Have been since the first time, even though Liam couldn’t feel the pull of it until his heat had died down, and he could think clearly. A baby, it’s a good thing for them, even when they’d not planned for it.

 

Though, it turned out to be two babies. Not one.

 

Even with them still being on tour, it’s been wonderful. He’s always got Niall close to him, taking care of him.

 

It’s just that he feels _so_ tired and his ankles are swollen. On top of that, none of his clothes fit like they used to. Not even the one he bought when he first started showing properly.

 

It’s been a long time since he could pretend to be anything than an omega; he doesn’t even want to most days. Not since he realised that he could help those that were like him, make them feel better about themselves. When he was a teen, suffering through his first heat, he’d been happy to know that you could be like him, and still be successful.

 

He still wishes that people would stop talking about him right now.

 

He’s alone, curled up in bed with the telly on mute. Niall’s with Louis, doing an interview that Liam begged out of.

 

They would only ask about his pregnancy if he was there. He wants it to be about their music, how much they’ve accomplished together. Without him there it’s a greater chance of that happening.

 

So caught up in his own head, he doesn’t even notice when Niall comes in. He doesn’t even hear the hotel door shut or Niall kick of his shoes. It’s first when Niall cuddles up against his back, gently kissing neck, Liam opens his eyes.

 

“Hiya, babe,” Niall mumbles against his neck, smelling familiar and so wonderful. His scent always makes Liam push closer to him, even when he’s not even in the mood to do anything than to hide from everyone.

 

Liam sighs, pulling the white sheet, too warm for anything else, closer to his chin. He doesn’t want Niall to see him; he looks nothing like when Niall and he started dating.

 

“What’s up with you?” Niall asks, voice both confused and worried. “Did something happen when I was gone?”

 

Liam shakes his head, as much as it’s possible with his head deep into the pillow.

 

“No,” he grumbles with a small frown on his lips.

 

It’s weird that he can be so happy and so sad at the same time, the small flutters he can feel in his stomach making him delighted that something that’s both a bit of him and of Niall is in there. Even then, he sort of wants to cry too.

 

Niall hums and Liam can almost hear him thinking. “Did someone say something?” he asks gently, stroking a finger up and down Liam’s neck as he talks. “You should just ignore them, Liam.”

 

Liam’s been upset about the comments about him more than once, causing all of his boys to worry about him. He _hates_ that, knowing that people feel bad because of him. He doesn’t know if that’s why he doesn’t want to tell Niall, or if it’s because he’s embarrassed that he might not be enough.

 

Maybe he’s worried about people being right about it all.

 

“I couldn’t fit into my new jeans,” Liam admits, glaring at where he threw them on the floor in a fit before. He’d planned to leave the hotel room, but that didn’t happen. Instead, Liam’s spent the last few hours in bed.

 

Niall laughs, shaking his head. “It’s been weeks since you bought them,” he says, moving his hand down, so he’s tracing Liam’s shoulder and upper arm. It’s soothing and so nice that Liam relaxes into it without thinking.

 

“Still,” he grumbles, frowning as he puts his hand on top of the swell of his stomach. He’s got more than two months to go, how’s he supposed to get even bigger?

 

It doesn’t seem like it’s possible when he’s already can’t move the way he used to, so dependent on other people helping him.

 

“You know we had an agreement,” says Niall, sounding like he already knows what Liam did. He sounds upset, which Liam hates more than anything. “ _Please_ tell me you didn’t read that shit they write about you. Not again.”

 

“Might have,” Liam agrees sheepishly, craning his neck so he can look at Niall. He didn’t mean to, but there was comment he couldn’t stop himself from reading, and then he just had to read the next.

 

And the next.

 

“But you’re so pretty like this,” Niall says softly, wrapping his hand around Liam’s upper arm. He grips him gently, long fingers with calloused tips from years of guitar playing warm on his skin. “Makes me want to do all sorts of stuff to you.”

 

Liam huffs out a laugh, thinking about the one article about that model everybody seemed to think was a better fit for Niall. He sounds bitter even to his own ears.

 

“You know I want you, babe,” Niall murmurs, fingertips moving in tiny circles that make Liam’s skin feel warm where Niall’s touching him. “It’s not just that you take my knot like a champ that makes me fuck you into the sheets.”

 

Liam squeezes his eyes shut, breath hiccuping as he forces himself to keep still. It’s lovely, hearing Niall say that, hearing how much he means it.

 

Though, Liam still feels less than happy about the faint stretch marks on his body, and the extra weight that’s got nothing to do with the babies and everything with that he puts into his mouth. Niall must have failed to have noticed that.

 

Liam’s sure of it. Otherwise, he wouldn't sound so turned on just talking about it popping his knot in Liam.

 

“Think I’m going to have to show you how pretty you are,” says Niall, causing Liam to mumble out a weak protest.

 

He wants Niall to touch him, though, so he doesn’t stop Niall when he pulls the sheet off his body.

 

Niall arches his eyebrows, grinning down at Liam when he rolls over on his back so he can see Niall properly. “Did expect to have to undress you,” he teases, flicking a fingertip over one of Liam’s swollen nipples, causing him to bite his lip as a moan well up in his throat. “This was a nice surprise, finding you naked for me.”

 

Liam’s eyes widen when Niall moves away from him, and he’s tempted to reach out and pull him back in. But as soon Niall’s moved up, so he’s sitting with his legs tucked in under himself, he puts his hands back on Liam.

 

It was just a little bit more than a minute, but Liam missed him something fierce.

 

“That’s what happen when nothing fits,” Liam says, voice breaking off into a moan when Niall runs his hands up and down his chest, fingertips just grazing his stomach before going up again.

 

He keeps sliding over Liam’s nipples, hands flat as they massage his skin. It’s enough for him to shift up into Niall’s touch, so sensitive he can barely get touched there without begging for more.

 

He stays silent.

 

Liam’s starting to get hard, shifting on the bed. He’s blushing, something he’s not done in a long time with Niall, but Niall’s eyes on him are so intense as he takes in every inch of him.

 

“And it’s warm,” he says as an afterthought. Just to have something to say.

 

Niall hums softly, still running his hands over Liam’s skin. “I love this part of you,” he says softly, bending down to kiss the skin just below Liam’s collarbone. He moves up a little bit, biting gently at Liam’s neck, soothing away the sting of his teeth with his tongue when he’s pleased.

 

Liam just knows there will be a bright pink love bite.

 

“Love your neck. How sweet you sound when I touch it the day after. When you’ve my marks on you.”

 

“Niall,” Liam groans out, feeling overwhelmed already. He can clearly remember all the times Niall’s done just that, always looking so cheeky when Liam’s had to fight to hold back the small moans from slipping out.

 

Niall blows hotly where Liam’s skin is still wet with his saliva, staying at that spot for a little bit longer. Placing wet, biting sucks where Liam knows everybody will see when he’s on stage the next day. All of his neck such an obvious sign that Niall still wants him.

 

Even when so many people thinks that he doesn’t.

 

Liam’s limbs feel softer. All of him heavy on the bed when Niall, _finally_ , kisses him. At first it’s soft and sweet, one slow press of Niall’s against his after another, but then Niall deepens the kiss, teasing Liam’s mouth open.

 

It doesn’t take long until Liam’s got his arms around Niall’s neck, his eyes closed as he sinks into the feeling of being kissed like he’s the tastiest treat Niall’s ever had on his tongue. He is just _that_ , according to Niall, but that’s something that’s their secret.

 

It’s too dirty to tell.

 

At least while sober, Liam might have let it slip to Louis when he was spectacularly drunk that one time. Much to Louis’ delight, he’s not stopped teasing Liam about it since then.

 

“I love your lips,” Niall murmurs as he pulls away, eyes blown wide and dark. He presses his thumb against Liam’s bottom lip, pausing as he stares down at Liam. “They’re just so perfect, like the rest of you.”

 

The protest Liam’s about to blurt out dies in the back of his throat when Niall shushes him, putting his finger over both of Liam’s lips.

 

“Even more so when you’ve been snogged,” he says, tapping his finger against Liam’s bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth instinctively. “Not talking about when you’ve had a cock in your mouth.” Niall’s started to sound breathless, and when Liam sneaks a glance at his crotch, he can clearly see the outline of Niall’s cock through his jeans.

 

Liam’s mouth waters, just thinking about the taste of Niall’s cock. How lovely it is when Niall comes and he can feel the swell of Niall’s knot against his lips. That it’s so big he can’t even get it in his mouth just makes it even better.

 

He swallows around the fingers Niall feeds into his mouth, sucking at them as if they were Niall’s cock. Niall groans, shifting closer to him when Liam sucks harder, cheeks hollowing as Niall drags his finger out before slipping them in again.

 

“Bloody hell,” Niall says, voice rough. “You want my cock instead, yeah?”

 

Liam nods so fast that his cheeks tint pink, not sure why the hormones in his body make him feel like it’s all so _new_. Though, he’s always needy when it comes to Niall, just the slightest of touches making him ready to drop down and press his lips against the bulge in Niall’s jeans.

 

“You’re going to have to wait.” It’s teasing, causing Liam to swirl his tongue around Niall’s fingers. Something he knows always makes Niall weak at his knees when Liam does to his cock.

 

Liam whines when Niall pulls his fingers out, but forgets about being upset when Niall quickly gets rid off his t-shirt. Then he drops down on the bed next to Liam, wriggling out of his tight jeans without once looking away from Liam’s lips.

 

When Niall’s finally naked, Liam can’t take his eyes off Niall’s cock. It still causes him to slick up so fast his head spins, making him feel a bit like he’s in heat every time.

 

“Can’t I?” Liam reaches out, hand almost where Niall’s cock lays flat on his stomach, tip shiny with precome that Liam years to lick away.

 

Just as he’s about to wrap his hand around it, wank him off until he can feel the knot, warm and solid, Niall takes his hand. “No, not yet,” he tells Liam, twisting around so he’s on his side, face towards Liam.

 

“Your hands are amazing,” Niall continues, lifting their hands so he can press a soft kiss against the backside of Liam’s hand. “You’ve got the best hands I’ve ever seen. And I don’t just say that because I know what you can do with them.”

 

Niall wiggles his eyebrows, and Liam laughs. He’s well aware of what his hands can make Niall feel, and he’d gladly do just those things. If Niall only let him.

 

“Let me touch you,” Liam pleads, eyes flicking between Niall’s face and his cock.

 

Niall shakes his head and then licks a slow stripe up Liam’s thumb. “Not yet.”

 

Liam pouts, flexing his fingers. When Niall shakes his head firmly, he stays still even as Niall lets go of his hand. “You’re _mean_.”

 

“You don’t mean that,” Niall grins, rubbing his thumb over Liam’s nipple. Liam groans shamelessly, shaking his head.

 

Niall takes his time, pinching the swollen nub between his fingertips. Then he lets go, bending down to suck it into his mouth as he drags his fingers in teasing and slow on Liam’s skin, just skimming past the other nipple.

 

Then he switches and does the same to the other nipple. Liam’s cock keeps smacking up against his stomach when Niall’s teeth graze his nipple, smearing wetly at the bump. When Niall’s done, Liam’s sweating and his cock is so hard he’s can feel precome dribble down the shaft.

 

“And I love how pink your nipples are when I’ve had my mouth on them,” Niall says absentmindedly, fingers circling Liam’s nipple. “The rest of your chest is amazing too, the way it flexes when I fuck into you.” Niall groans, biting his bottom lip hard. “Fuck, your muscles. So fucking hot.”

 

“Fuck,” Liam blurts out as Niall’s hand wraps around him. “ _Please_ touch me.”

 

Niall laughs, the sound of it rough. “Think I already do that, love.”

 

Niall tuts, looking like the cat that’s got the cream as he whispers, “Not going to touch your pretty cock yet, though. I want to tell you another thing I love about you.”

 

“My feet?” Liam giggles, wiggling his toes even though he can’t see them because of his stomach.

 

Niall laughs loudly, patting Liam’s chest like he’s said the funniest thing. “They might be lovely. If you’re into feet, that is.” As soon as he’s pulled himself together, still giggling softly, he skims his hand down so it rests on Liam’s stomach.

 

Liam’s heart is so full of love that he almost feels nauseous, just looking at Niall. His smile softer as he brushes his fingers gently over Liam’s skin.

 

“I love that you’re having my babies,” he says, voice so low that Liam barely can hear him. “That we’re going to have our own little family.”

 

Liam puts his hand on top of Niall’s. “Not so little,” he says, grinning down at his stomach. “Since there are two of them in there.”

 

“I know,” Niall says, sounding like he barely can believe it even now. He was so shocked finding out, just blinking slowly for several minutes before he grinned so hard that his cheeks must’ve hurt.

 

“And I love how you look,” he says, slipping his hand out from underneath Liam’s so he can feel more of the skin under his fingers. “You’ve no idea what it do to me, watching you pregnant because I fucked you so good.”

 

“Tell me,” Liam begs, the words coming out more like a demand than a question. He’s never thought of it like that; it’s been hard ignoring all those ugly words about him.

 

Niall lets his hand slide a little closer to Liam’s dick, but stops just before he can take it in his hand. It’s probably good since Liam might have missed as he said, “Wants me wanna push you into the nearest sofa or bed. Whatever, really. Then I’d take you apart with my mouth, making you drip for me before I’d fill you up with come.”

 

“I’d like that,” Liam grins, voice wobbling when Niall’s knuckles brush against the head of his cock. He takes a deep breath in a try to calm down, his breath shaky and fast. As soon as he feels like he’s not about to come all over Niall’s fingers, without him even having a hand on his cock, Liam winks, both of his eyes squeezing shut.”You already do that, though.”

 

“I do,” Niall agrees easily. “You’re just too sweet to resist.” Then he finally gives Liam what he needs, taking him in his hand. “Love the taste of you,” Niall’s got Liam’s cock in a loose hold, just stoking the feverish hot skin softly.

 

Liam loves the feeling of Niall’s mouth of his cock, too. How pink and lovely his lips are when he grins up at Liam, still with the head of Liam’s cock in his mouth. Liam can relate to the way Niall sounds. So, _so_ eager.

 

The slide of Niall’s hand is slow but steady, precome making it slick and easy. “Have I told you how much I love your cock?”

 

Liam nods, one hand coming out to grab at whatever part of Niall’s that closest. Curling his fingers on Niall’s hip, just needing something to hold him steady, he nods once more. “You’ve. Plenty of times.”

 

Niall looks pleased with his answer, all of his focus on Liam. It’s always is, Liam realises. Even with his head foggy with need, it’s so clear to him that Niall wants him.

 

“Roll over for me, please,” Niall mumbles, ignoring Liam’s whine as he lets go of his cock with one last pull.

 

Liam giggles, grinning so wide he can feel his eyes crinkle. “You know I can’t, silly.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes fondly. “Roll over so you’re on your side. That way I can touch your pretty little arse, always so wet and lovely for me.”

 

Liam’s clumsy as he moves, but still manages to make his limbs do what he wants fairly quickly. Must be because he wants Niall’s hands there so much. When he’s comfortable, he makes an impatient noise. “Get on with it, then.”

 

He can feel his slick wetting his rim, wetting his arse as it pulses out of him. His hole clenching without anything in it, Liam feels empty. He needs Niall’s fingers, or even better his cock filling him up.

 

“Such a sweet arse,” Niall murmurs, cupping both of Liam’s arsecheeks in his hands, just squeezing them gently. “Your skin here is the best to put my marks on, they always get so pink, both from my hands and mouth. Just for the two of us to see.”

 

Liam nods, moaning as Niall’s fingers dip into his hole. When they’re back of his arsecheeks, he can feel the slick spread on his skin. It’s so dirty, and Liam loves how messy it makes him feel.

 

Even when it’s just such a small thing, considering _how_ messy they usually end up.

 

“Love how you feel around my fingers,” Niall says, the same time he lets a fingertip tease at Liam’s hole, using the other to push his arse more open. Then he starts to push one finger into him, causing him to moan and push back into Niall’s hand.

 

“And also how hot and tight you always are. Fucking hell, Liam.” Niall groans when Liam squeezes around his finger as soon as he’s got it shoved all the way in. “So pink and wet,” he sounds breathless, blissed out as he says the word _‘wet’_.

 

Niall keeps telling him how good he looks. How amazing he feels when he opens up for Niall, not listening to Liam when he over and over tells Niall that he wants it, needs it. Instead, he fingers Liam until his hand is wet with slick, Liam’s arse making squelching noises as Niall fucks into him with three fingers, roughly fucking dirty moans out of him.

 

“Please,” Liam begs, for what feels for the hundredth time. Everything Niall does to him is lovely, but his cock is throbbing, he’s so very close to coming. He needs Niall’s cock in him when he does. “Fuck me.”

 

This time, he gets what he wants. Niall nods, quickly taking his fingers out and replacing them with his cock.

 

“Love this too,” Niall mumbles against Liam’s sweaty neck when he’s fully sheathed. “Love how it’s like your arse is begging for my come.”

 

Liam lets Niall move them around, pushing his legs apart a little so he can get even deeper in him. The change of position makes it even better when Niall rolls his hips forward, hips slapping wetly against Liam’s arse.

 

At first, Niall fucks him hard, dragging his cock out so he can sink it into Liam once more. Opening him up with the tip of his cock before fucking in with a fast shove. But as he starts getting louder, groans wetter, he stays deep, rocking them together.

 

“Are you going to come?” Niall whispers, fitting his hand around Liam’s cock again. “Make me feel how much you love it when I fuck you?”

 

Liam moans, tipping his head back as his cock jumps in Niall’s hand.

 

“Never been able to stop myself from coming when you feel so nice around me,” Niall says, voice cracking as Liam’s hole hugs him tighter. “No matter what I think about. Can’t bloody do it.”

 

He stops talking when Liam comes, working Liam though it with his hand, his mouth open as he pants against Liam’s shoulder. It feels like it lasts for a long time, his head fuzzy as he spills wetly all over the sheets.

 

“Fuck,” Niall moans out, letting go of Liam’s cock to grip his thigh as soon as Liam’s come dry. “I’m going to stuff you full with come, make you leak it for days.”

 

Liam’s about to beg for it, but then he can feel Niall’s cock widening at the base, feel the come pulse in him. It’s a lot; it’s always a lot to take, Niall’s cock pulsing in him as it pushes him open, but it’s the best feeling Liam knows.

 

It makes him feel full and loved up, his head always feeling like when he’s on the edge of an orgasm. Even when he’s not.

 

Niall makes him come once more before his knot goes down. Liam feels shivery and hot all over as Niall wanks him off as he grinds his cock into Liam, rubbing against his prostate in the loveliest way.

 

His moans are high and needy, nothing more than a high whine as he spills weakly over Niall’s hand.

 

When they’re clean, more or less anyway, Niall chucks the t-shirt he used to the floor with his nose wrinkled adorably. Liam makes grabby hands at him, shifting so he’s more comfortable, the pillow soft and cold under his warm cheek.

 

Niall takes Liam’s hand when he’s lying on his side next to him, both of them under the same sheet. That they’re under the sheet and also clean are all because of Niall.

 

Liam, most of all, wants to sleep. And then maybe do it all again.

 

“You do know I love you,” Niall mumbles tiredly, squeezing Liam’s hand to get his attention.

 

Liam blinks his eyes open, already half-asleep. Tired, soft and fucked out, it’s hard to do anything other than feel the warmth of Niall’s skin and drift off.

 

“I did get that,” he mumbles, patting Niall’s chest clumsily with his free hand. “I love you, too.” He closes his eyes, still smiling softly. “And I love our tiny little monsters.”

 

“We’ll blame Louis in case they’re misbehaving.”

 

Liam snorts, shaking his head fondly. He’s sure their kids will be monsters at times, just like all kids, but no matter what, they’ll always be _his_ monsters. At the moment, they’re just kicking about in his stomach. But in not too long, they’ll be everything he can think off even when they’re not in him anymore.

 

Well, everything except _Niall_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/132041495719/fic-time-and-time-again)  
>  There might be more of this! We'll see!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/109910712824/times-like-these-3724-words-by-misslii)  
>  Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
